


Papa's lying

by Kai_maaya



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, kai is..., sehun is a precious mom/papa, the kids are adorable, ukesehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_maaya/pseuds/Kai_maaya
Summary: Little Taeyong and Jisung are playing hide and seek, Daddy's playing too. Daddy plays with them all the time. Then that means Papa is lying right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a poem in my language it hit me so hard that I thought I'd share it with you because it JUST idk. It's pretty amazing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Show your love cus I'm like lonely and stuff :')

"Ready or not here I come!" 

Taeyong releases his palms from his eyes to be greeted with the vast green of their little garden. This should be easy! Jisung never hides well. Just have to walk about for like two rounds before a mop of curly blonde hair will peek out of somewhere. 

"Come out, come out from where ever you are" Taeyong recites the same lines Daddy uses when they play. His little feet carry him from the thyme bush in one corner to the prickly rose bush in other. And sure enough a little flash of golden yellow peeks out from behind the garden bench Papa loves to read at. 

 

Taeyong slowly crept near the slab of concrete making sure that no sound is left behind. He perches himself on the bench and peers over the top to see his little brother crouched to save his life. 

 

"Aha! Found you! I found you" Taeyong rejoiced as his brother stands and pouts. 

"I win again!" Taeyong gloats. 

"No fair, the garden is too little to have good hiding places" Jisung complains while remaining his pout.

"How is it not fair? Daddy is really good at it. And he hides here too you know. So you can't whine about it." 

"Well we haven't found Daddy yet" Jisung wonders.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot c'mon let's go look for daddy." 

The two children begin their search to find their father. Daddy is really good at hiding, so good that even if you look for him all day he'll still stay enclosed. It's getting late and Jisung is tired, Taeyong doesn't lose hope but Papa is calling them for dinner. 

Running to the kitchen the little boys are met with the back of their Papa, his hands stretched over the counter adding the finishing touches to dinner. 

"What were my babies up to?" Sehun acquired as he brings over the plates and cutlery and gestures his children to sit down. 

"We were playing hide and seek Papa, I found Jisung in" Taeyong counts his small fingers and holds up four to Sehun " four seconds! Jisung is really bad at it" 

"No I'm not! Papa Taeyong is being mean!" Jisung whines as he stubbornly kick his feet.

"Taeyong be nice to your brother, he's still small when he grows big like you he'll be better" Sehun says softly while taking a seat to join dinner.

"Well he'll never be good as Daddy" Taeyong huffs as he picks up a fork to stab his food. 

Sehun's heart clenched at that, he looked at his eldest boy with melancholic eyes, a silent sigh escape his rosy lips. He tilts his head to look at his youngest to see the curly haired boy looking at him with so much expectation, hope, inquiring if their Daddy will finally come out of his hiding place now. 

"Taeyong we've talked about this"

"No! Papa is lying! Taeil said that his Dada came home late yesterday, when he was asleep. So that means Daddy will come after we sleep right?" Taeyong's voice holds so much longing it's very slowly hammering at Sehun's heart demanding it to shatter. 

"Yes papa, Renjun said his Daddy wakes up really early in the morning even before the rooster does and he leaves to work. Daddy is like that right? He goes really really early to work right?" His youngest baby took a hold of Sehun's hand with both of his and tugged at it, erging Sehun to answer. 

"Daddy said that lying is bad Papa, that liars get punished too. So don't lie Papa or Daddy will come and punish Papa" Taeyong said,his childish vigor eminent. 

"Boys, Daddy isn't late, he's not hiding either. Daddy isn't coming home again" Sehun voices his tone heavy as the tears that are threatening to shed. 

"Papa stop lying, please Papa please stop lying" Taeyong begs his voice breaking and eyes glistening with tears ready to spill. Next to him Jisung's eyes turn big and watery as he bites his lip not to let a sob out. Every time this dreaded conversation happens somebody cries. Sehun tries to explain to his ever hoping kids that their Daddy and his husband Kim Jongin isn't coming home. That their father had left Taeyong, Jisung , Sehun...

"Cmon baby don't cry, just eat your dinner and Papa will read you a story before bed yeah? Your favorite?" Sehun tries to change the subject because he doesn't want to see his children cry...again. 

"No! Papa lies! Papa is bad! I'm telling Daddy when he comes home!" Taeyong screams while crying and storms out the kitchen. 

"Taeyong wait!" Sehun gets up to go after Taeyong but stops when he feels a slight contraction in his stomach, it was strong enough to make him sit down. He palms his swollen belly to feel another kick. This action finally causes his tears to escape. Tears rush out of his dark orbs, probably in joy and misery. Joy because his unborn baby just kicked for the first time, misery because Jongin isn't here with him. 

A hand touches his that's resting on his stomach. Sehun opens his eyes to see Jisung looking at him with glossy eyes, he climbs up to Sehun's lap making sure not to hurt his Papa because uncle Baekhyun said to be careful because Papa has a baby in his belly. Jisung sits on Sehun's lap and leans his head to his Papa's chest and cuddles him. Sehun's arms wrap around his son, stroking his hair.

"Is Daddy really not coming back?" Jisung whispers. Sehun keeps mum as he continues to cares Jisung's blonde hair, just like Sehun's. Taeyong has dark hair like Jongin's, which makes it hard for Sehun each time he looks at his elder son, he is always reminded of his husband. 

"Come now, I'll put you to sleep" Sehun finally says as he carries his son to bed. 

Taeyong and Jisung share a room, so when Sehun enters Taeyong's on the bed with a bunch of photos lying near his crossed legs. The black and white pictures are so familiar that Sehun doesn't even have to take a closer look to know what they are. 

Sehun's and Jongin's wedding photo  
Their honeymoon   
When Sehun was first pregnant with Taeyong   
Jongin carrying Taeyong while Sehun bore Jisung.   
Jongin's official photo in uniform  
Sehun carrying Jisung while Taeyong was on Jongin's shoulders

All the memories Sehun wished he could relive, just to have a little more time with his love. 

Sehun proceeded and sat down next to Taeyong on the bed setting Jisung down as well. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Daddy" was Taeyong's curt answer as he took the picture with the whole family. 

"See Daddy is so happy here, Papa looks so pretty and I look so cool. Even whiny Jisung looks cool here." Taeyong smiles. Sehun strokes his head as he listens to his son talk about how fun that day was, how Sehun was scared to let the two children in the water and how Daddy like the superhero he is kept them safe and telling papa not to worry before kissing him. Taeyong made a gagging face at that part while Jisung scrunched his nose.   
Sehun laughed heartily at his two baby's adorable reaction. 

"That day Daddy said he'll always be there, that he will never leave us. So... did Daddy lie papa?" Taeyong looks at Sehun hoping against hope that their father hadn't lied. 

"No baby no, your Daddy didn't lie that day but Daddy was forced to leave us, he didn't have a say in it" 

 

"Then...then..." Jisung trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence. But Sehun knew what he wanted to say. 

"It's getting late. You boys should go to sleep" Sehun says as he urges Jisung to go to his own bed. 

"Ok Papa" both of them mumble before getting under covers. Sehun switches the light off and returns to his-their bedroom. 

 

Sehun goes near the window and sits on the pane with a hand on his bloated belly. 

"Your Daddy would've been so happy to know you are coming" Sehun whispers, caressing his stomach. 

When Jongin left that day he wouldn't have thought it would come to this. 

When they first met Jongin was already enlisted in the Air force. Sehun met Jongin through his father who was Jongin's in charge at the time. Sehun still remembers the day his dad brought Jongin home for dinner to celebrate the success of their latest mission. It wasn't only Jongin, Jongin was flying officer at that time so a few of his comrades came too but Sehun's eyes were on Jongin. The handsome, bronze skinned man with a dazzling smile. When Sehun wasn't looking Jongin's eyes were on him too. Jongin had never seen anyone so beautiful before, when his chief said that they will be having dinner with his wife and son he expected a big burly guy with a beard and all but he didn't expect the tall, blonde, slender boy with the sweetest smile. 

 

After that Jongin started visiting more. Everyone got comfortable with him. Sehun's mom treated Jongin like her own son. And one day Sehun got a letter, it was from him. He wanted to court Sehun. Sehun was only 20 at the time and Jongin was 26. And Sehun never regretted saying yes. 

The pale boy knew what he was getting himself into, he's been living with a military man. He knows how demanding Jongin's job is. When his brother joined the Army he was hardly at home. So was his dad. But Sehun loved Jongin so much he didn't mind.

He was actually really proud. He was so proud of Jongin and his profession. An Air Force pilot was a renowned status. 

When Sehun's father found out Sehun was dating a man 6 years older than him he flipped alright. Sehun was crying while his father commanded that he breaks up with whoever it was until Sehun exclaimed that it was Jongin and no one else. That calmed his dad down. Because it was Jongin his dad gave approval but not without giving Jongin the dad talk about taking care of his sweet child. 

Sehun was a strong believer of no sex before marriage but the day Jongin proposed to him, right after Jongin got off duty Jongin asked Sehun to come to his place and he had arranged beautiful scene to propose. That night they first made love. It was amazing. As the tanned skinned man thrusted his hips whispering sweet nothings to Sehun and Sehun moaning out Jongin's name like a mantra as his fingernails scraped Jongin's back. 

When they got married Sehun truly felt what pure bliss was. When they had Taeyong Sehun and Jongin couldn't have been happier. When Sehun was pregnant with Jisung how Jongin hugged Taeyong and said he's getting a baby brother. His life was perfect with Jongin in it. 

Phone calls were expensive they still are, so Jongin always wrote letters to him. Every two weeks he would get a letter from Jongin. Saying all sorts of things.   
The kids love to hear what their Daddy had written, and when sometimes Jongin would write filthy things he wanted to do to Sehun when he comes back, those would leave Sehun flustered and choking on air, leaving his two sons baffled as to why their Papa is coughing with a red face while reading Daddy's letters. 

All until 4 months ago after Jongin left the letters stopped coming. Sehun would check the mail box everyday but no, nothing. Then a month later Sehun found out he was pregnant again. He couldn't wait to tell Jongin. Jongin was supposed to come the week after.   
Sehun couldn't have been more excited.   
The door bell rang and Sehun rushed to the door brimming with joy. When he flung the door open...he didn't find Jongin. It was his Dad, he had a solemn look decorating his face. Sehun's smile died. Something was wrong. 

Sehun had never cried so much other than that day. Both his children were in school so he just hugged his Dad and started to weep. His father's words ringing in his ear.

"I'm sorry Sehun, but Jongin had left to a mission and was found missing a month ago. We never found his body. We believe he's dead. I'm so sorry sweetheart" 

When Sehun told his father that he's pregnant again, the man was at loss of words. How could his son go through this. 

When Sehun told the children they both refused to believe him. Both of them exclaimed that they're Daddy is coming back he's just late. Or he's playing hide and seek with them. Sehun doesn't want to hurt his children but he doesn't want them to have false hope. This wretched war took away his life from him. 

As Sehun reminisced all of these he couldn't help but cry. 

"You were so good, you did so well. I'm so proud of you" Sehun whispered as a loud sob escaped his lips. 

 

Taeyong couldn't sleep. 

"Jisung, are you awake?" 

"Yeah..." 

Taeyong climbed out of bed and walked over to his brother who was sitting cross legged on the bed. 

"We have to find Daddy, he's probably still hiding. Maybe he's hiding outside the house" Taeyong said hinting his idea.

"Are you saying we should go look for Daddy?"little Jisung inquired from his older brother. 

"Yeah, we are going to catch him this time" Taeyong said. He went over to his window and with much effort pried it open. 

"Cmon! We can't be late" 

 

The glowing rays of sunlight illuminated through the window onto Sehun's face. He groaned before slowly fluttering his eyes open. Morning already? He had to make breakfast then wake the kids up. It's Sunday, they have to get ready for church. 

After making some pancakes Sehun goes to wake the kids up. But he finds no one. Panic settles as last nights conversation rains down on him. Sehun haphazardly searches the whole house. Have they run away? Where have they gone? A cold sweat breaks out as Sehun starts feeling nauseous. In his state he's not sure if he's about to vomit or faint. 

"Where are you?" Sehun Mutters under his breath while he barges out the gate, thinking of anywhere his children might have run off to. 

"Please be alright" Sehun says internally as his senses are hyperaware. The beach, that's the only place flashing in Sehun's mind. His children love to go there, since Jongin spoiled them to the pleasures of water. But Sehun's afraid, afraid that he will lose a child, afraid that the harsh waves will take one away. Afraid that he'll have to lose someone again. 

They live in a coastal area, ten minute walk and you'll find a beautiful blue sea adorned by a golden sand covered coast. 

Sehun is hoping against hope to have nothing happened to his beautiful boys. Lord have mercy.

Kyrie Elison. 

Sehun's feet are swollen due to the pregnancy and he's energy is consumed faster. He can't run and he can't walk fast enough. His heart is thundering against his ribcage warning to break out. 

The gravel path prick his feet but he pays it no heed. He forgot to wear slippers and how his feet are almost impaled by the sharp edges of some rocks. The sounds of crashing waves reach his ears as his pace quickens, the salty air surrounding him gets denser as he nears the cerulean blue. 

His heart is still hammering as the powder like sand offer some relief to his previously abused bare feet. Sehun whips his head to look for two small figures. 

He starts towards the fisherman's hut just to ask for some information when he hears a loud giggle followed by a ring of joyful laughter.   
Sehun snaps his head to the source and he feels his blood run lose. 

Taeyong and Jisung are standing near a boulder smiling thousand dollar smiles and occasionally laughing as their red faces contort with pure ecstasy. 

Sehun takes a breath which feels like the first for that day as he strode towards his children. 

"Taeyong! Jisung!" Sehun's voice resonated through the chilly atmosphere. Two little heads whip to see their Papa, they're still smiling as they rush over to their Papa. 

Sehun has a half a mind to yell at them for fleeing last night but he's too relieved to muster up a argument.   
The two kids hug is waist from the two sides as the front is a bit hard to be hugged. 

Sehun sighs while caressing their hair as he lets his muscles relax until... a figure appears from behind the boulder. Sehun tenses as he covers his children protectively. The pale skinned man tilts his head to look at the newcomer

His breath hitches,

His eyes widen,

Mouth a gap just slightly as he demands himself to wake up from whatever wicked dream he's seeing. 

There stands Jongin in all his Camouflage glory with his jacket off and only the black t shirt covering his torso. His Camo pants are dirty, his boots are muddy and his left arm is in bandaged from what it looks like the remains of his jacket. A white-now brown, bandage precariously fastened around his forehead, a little blood patch to the right. Sehun's examines everything because he can't seem to have any reaction. He feels numb, frozen...paralyzed. 

In Sehun's paralysis he doesn't notice his supposedly dead husband approach him until he feels a hand cupping his cheek. 

"Jongin" Sehun breathes as he still can't believe. His hands are still on his children but they fly up to Jongin's cheeks after Jongin drops his own hand. 

"Your here" Sehun mumbles as he runs his thumb over the apples of his handsome husband's cheeks. Tears are already steaming down his face. 

"I'm here" Jongin whispers as his good arm encircled Sehun's waist. 

"Don't cry" Jongin says kissing his cheek but Sehun's emotions refuse to listen. 

"I can't believe it" 

" I'm here baby, don't worry it's not a dream" 

"See Papa! I told you Daddy is coming home!" Taeyong exclaimed as Jisung excitedly claps his hands. 

"I thought you were..." Sehun trails off he can't even finish that fucked up sentence.

"I know Sehun I know, I've just got back, I told the officials that I'm well and alive that the first place I want to go is home" Jongin's deep voice calms Sehun's nerves as his hands drop to rest on his lover's shoulders. Jongin tries to move close to Sehun only to be barricaded by something. 

Jongin looks down to see Sehun's four month pregnant belly only to look at Sehun in pure surprise. 

"You're...?" Jongin is astonished as he caresses the bloated tummy and looks at Sehun with glistening eyes. Sehun only nods through his tears. 

"I'm sorry Sehun I'm so sorry for leaving you like this" Sehun's only response is a rapid shake of his head and a few more sobs erupting. 

"Daddy lets go home" Jisung tugs at Jongin's pants as Taeyong clings onto the wounded arm but when Jongin flinched he quickly settled for his dad's finger. Jisung took Jongin's good arm and one of Sehun's as he dragged them all to their house. To home.

 

That day dinner was grand, Sehun made sure to make all of Jongin's favorites even though Jongin insisted that he doesn't tire himself out. But Sehun's too overjoyed to care. Sehun made all sorts of chicken that day because Jongin loves it and some bread pudding for dessert. The kids really enjoyed themselves as they never left Jongin's side. They were asking a million questions and Jongin answered each and every one. Sehun hadn't know what real relief and joy is until his apparently deceased husband came back. 

After dinner the kids wanted to play but Sehun insisted that they go sleep and let their Dad rest. After the two rascals were put into bed Jongin and Sehun retreated to their own room and for the first time in months Sehun felt fulfilled. 

Sehun brings the medical kit ready to redress Jongin's wounds. They'd have to meet a healer soon but Jongin's wounds aren't critical but Sehun likes to make sure. 

After he bandaged the wounded arm he moved to the head injury. He started dabbing the wound with some spirit and Jongin flinched at the burning sensation.

 

"How'd you even get this?" Sehun questions.

"Bomb, shrapnel wound. The arm was a Swiss Army knife by a terrorist." Jongin said it so casually Sehun has a mind to smack his head. 

"I thought you left me, left us" Sehun says as he finishes dressing the wound. 

"I'd never do that. I can't possibly leave you or the kids Sehun" Jongin says his arm pulling Sehun and his wounded on Sehun's stomach. 

"You could've died. When dad came told me that they believed you were dead, I felt a part of me die. It was so bad Jongin. And when I told the kids they didn't believe me, they thought you were late or playing hide and seek with them. It broke my heart every time to tell them that their Daddy isn't coming home. And when I found out I was pregnant I was so excited to tell you until...ya know. You kinda died" Sehun narrated as his voice betrayed him. 

"I'm sorry Sehun. You were pregnant and left with two children alone for 4 months because of me. I'm so sorry." Jongin says nuzzling Sehun's neck. He started leaving a trail of kisses until Sehun caught his collar. 

"It's been so long" Sehun whispered as Sehun's eyes landed on Jongin's plump lips. He slowly leaned in and kissed his husband after 4 months. Their mouths moved in harmony as Jongin started to caress Sehun's stomach. They broke apart needing a breather.

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Jongin asked as he slouched down so his face was aligned with Sehun's belly. 

" No, but I'm pretty sure it's another boy" Sehun says his hand running through Jongin's dark brown locks. 

Jongin lifts Sehun's tunic and rests it at Sehun chest exposing the protruding stomach, its only been 4 months but it's there. Jongin kisses the stomach.

"Hey little guy, it's your Dad here. Sorry I haven't been around lately but now I'll be here. So hang in there alright? your mommy...well papa but let's just call him mommy for now" for that he received a light smack on the head " your mommy has been taking care of you, I'll be here too now." Jongin finishes leaving a final kiss before moving up and kissing Sehun again.

God he missed this. 

 

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes angel?"

"Let's play hide and seek! This time I'm catching you before you can count to ten" 

 

""""""""""""""  
AAAAAAHHHHH I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED. This was a roller coaster of emotions for me but I enjoyed it a lot. So I hope you enjoy it too!!! 

Comment and vote :) I'm really lonely.

Over and out  
-Maaya


	2. SEQUEL

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732102

 

 

[Papa's Sorry ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732102)

 

 

Here are the sequel to Papa's lying guys!!! It's called Papa's sorry. Hope you enjoy!!!!


End file.
